


[Podfic] The Joke

by Liannabob



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But that's okay we love him anyway, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Mjolnir - Freeform, Not as silly and cracky as it might sound, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Steve being awesome, Steve can be a teeny bit oblivious sometimes, Steve can use Mjolnir!, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Imbecamiel's story "The Joke."</p><p>Steve's not usually oblivious - far from it, in fact. But he does have his moments.</p><p>Like when he didn't realize that the team was actually serious when they talked about Mjolnir being a magical weapon that only Thor could lift</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Joke

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435654) by [Imbecamiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel). 



**Title** : [The Joke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/435654)  
 **Written by** : [Imbecamiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecamiel/pseuds/Imbecamiel)  
 **Read by** : [Liannabob](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob)  
 **Fandom** : Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe  
 **Pairings** : None  
 **Rating** : Gen  
 **Length** : 42 minutes and change.  
  
  
  
 **Summary** : "Steve's not usually oblivious - far from it, in fact.  But he does have his moments.   
Like when he didn't realize that the team was actually serious when they talked about Mjolnir being a magical weapon that only Thor could lift."

 

**At the Jinjurly Archive:[Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/joke)**

**Or via Mediafire:  MP3** : [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/qg1zxko1nyo9yq3/The_Joke.mp3)  **M4A** : [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/rmbaz6tar3f2weo/The_Joke.m4a)  
  
Enjoy!


End file.
